Lips of an angel
by Valeherrera13
Summary: En medio de la noche, con una tormenta eléctrica afuera, el teléfono de Castiel empieza a sonar. No se imagina que después de colgar, su fácil vida de rutina, se volverá incompleta.


**Ese es un songfic que se me ocurrió basándome en la canción "Lips of an angel" de Hinder. Es realmente hermosa y me dieron tantas ganas de hacer un fic que trabajé muy duro para escribirlo, y creo que e quedó bastante bien. Comenten si les gustó y escuchen la canción que es preciosa. Claro, si quieren sentir el Fic en el alma (?.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

Se despertó con un trueno resonando en el cielo. Al principio no sabía lo que era. Estaba desorientado, y por un segundo pensó que era un disparo.

Se fijó en la chica a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Enrollada en las sábanas sin darse cuenta de nada.

Se relajó al notar las gotas fuertes de lluvia que explotaban contra la ventana. Afuera no había ningún auto, simplemente se veía la calle llenándose de agua.

Suspiró aliviado, pero no pudo volver a dormir. Junto con un trueno comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

No podía levantarse porque la chica a su lado estaba abrazando su brazo con toda la fuerza del mundo. Podría quedarse ahí, pero el teléfono no paraba de sonar. No quería despertarla. Por eso con delicadeza se soltó y se levantó sin hacer ruido.

Hacía meses que vivía con ella, o tal vez más. Desde que Castiel terminó el instituto, y se reconcilió con Debrah, solo había visto a uno de sus amigos. Lo cierto es que Debrah lo tenía algo gobernado, y sus amigos se fueron alejando de él porque ella no es la mejor chica del mundo. No podían creer que volviera con Debrah. Lo había lastimado, había lastimado a todos, pero al final volvió a caer.

No la estaba pasando del todo mal. Es decir, siempre tenían problemas, y había gritos de vez en cuando. Pero Castiel todas esas veces terminaba disculpándose entre dientes cuando no soportaba los sollozos de ella que se oían a través de la puerta del baño. Volvían siempre al mismo punto, y tal vez eso es lo que le gustaba a él. La misma rutina. La poca seriedad de su relación. No esperaba nada más de ella, y ella no esperaba nada más de él. Era fácil. Tal vez demasiado. Tal vez quería algo más, en realidad.

Ese departamento era tan pequeño que se sentía asfixiado, pero a Deb le gustaba tanto que casi valía la pena.

El teléfono sonaba tan fuerte que parecía gritar, le daba la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando. Y quien fuera la persona que estaba detrás de la línea, tenía un problema.

Pensó en automáticamente en el único amigo que le quedaba, Lysandro. Tal vez había olvidado las llaves de su casa, o las del auto, o váyase a saber qué.

Tal vez había vuelto a la adolescencia y se había dejado a libreta en alguna parte.

Pero Lysandro no llamaría a la madrugada en plena tormenta por un asunto así. Nadie llamaría a esa hora, a él, por un motivo así.

Apenas atendió se dio cuenta de la respiración agitada de la otra persona. Los gritos del fondo también se escuchaban, lejanos. Como si estuvieran detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Castiel.

Si no fuera por los gritos del fondo, hubiera creído que la persona cortó la llamada. Pero ahí estaban, sumados a unos ruidos fuertes. Como si estuvieran tirando cosas contra las paredes.

Pensó en cortar, aunque se estaba muriendo por saber quién era aquella persona, pero de pronto lo detuvo un sollozo fuerte.

Era una chica. Con una voz muy familiar. Aunque no lograba recordar quién era.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? – Volvió a insistir, ya con un poco de rabia en la voz. Sentía que la persona del otro lado estaba mal, sufriendo por algún motivo, y eso lo molestaba. Aunque no tenía idea de quién podía ser ella.

Otra vez a punto de cortar, la voz lo detuvo, pero esta vez sí habló.

\- ¿Castiel? – Le dijo una voz dulce y triste.

Entonces todas las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Claro que la conocía.

Recordó cuando la llevó a su escondite secreto. O cuando pasearon a Demonio. Cuando se encontraron en la playa por "casualidad".

Muchos más recuerdos vinieron después de esos. Todas sus peleas imbéciles. Todas esas veces que la había hecho reír. Hasta ese día en que la hizo llorar…

Todo por Deb.

Hasta que volvieron a estar juntos otra vez. Y se dieron su primer beso. Y cuando él le preguntó si aceptaba ser su novia.

Hasta que decidieron terminar su relación. Seguramente por motivos sin sentido.

Terminaron el instituto, y todos se alejaron de él por estar de nuevo con Debrah. La chica que tanto quería, había hecho sufrir a Sucrette. Una de las pocas personas a las que había amado de verdad.

Peor aún, él la había hecho sufrir.

\- Su, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica volvió a sollozar, rompiéndole el corazón a Castiel. Tenía ganas de taparse los oídos para no escucharla. No lo aguantaba.

\- Cálmate, Su. ¿Por qué lloras? Por favor.

\- Yo… - apenas podía entenderla, tenía la voz gastada y los gritos del fondo no ayudaban en nada – Yo…

Volvió a romper a llorar. Ahora los gritos parecían más cerca, y se oía como alguien golpeaba una puerta.

 _"_ _¡Sucrette, abre la maldita puerta de una vez!"_

La voz del hombre se oía algo familiar, y al escucharla Sucrette empezó a gritar que se largara.

\- ¡Sucrette! ¿Qué sucede? Dime, por favor – Casi gritaba Castiel, asustado por lo que pasaba. Nervioso, desesperado por saber algo.

\- Yo… Debería haber llamado a la policía – Volvió a sollozar, cosa que desesperó más a Castiel – Lo siento, Cast. Es solo que… - hizo una pausa para inspirar fuertemente, tratando de regular la respiración. Aunque no le funcionaba para nada – Tengo miedo.

La voz con la que le habló y le dijo que tenía miedo le hizo entender todavía más que estaba desesperada, y le daban ganas de abrazarla, y golpear al imbécil que le estaba gritando.

\- Preciosa. Dime que está pasando, por favor. ¿Quién mierda te está molestando? Puedo ayudarte, Su. Dime quien carajo es ese hijo de puta.

\- Tengo mucho miedo, Cast. No sé qué hacer.

Estaba por decirle algo, por calmarla, por pedirle el nombre de ese hijo de puta. Pero luego se escuchó un portazo.

Sucrette ya no lloraba tan fuerte como antes, pero todavía sollozaba. Castiel hubiera ido hasta donde estaba ella, sin importarle una mierda la tormenta, con tal de abrazarla y consolarla.

\- Se fue – Le dijo ella, un poco más aliviada, pero aún asustada.

\- Dime quien es, Su.

Pareció dudar un segundo, pero al final dijo su nombre como si fuera prohibido.

\- Viktor.

Debía haber reconocido su voz. El chico que le coqueteaba a Sucrette mientras estaban juntos. Era un acosador, pero Castiel supuso que para las chicas debía ser encantador.

Solo lo había visto salir con ella una vez, por casualidad caminando por el parque. Había sido una semana después de haberse graduado, y él ya estaba con Debrah. Aún así había sentido la punzada de celos, que disimuló perfectamente bien.

Claro que todavía la quería. Sucrette no era la chica con la que se había imaginado toda la vida, pero era la indicada. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

\- No digas nada – Habló ella – Sé que soy una estúpida, que era obvio que no es un buen chico. Pero me…

\- No tienes que decir nada tampoco.

\- Me dolió – Terminó Sucrette – Me dolió que volvieras con ella. Y pensé que… si estaba con Viktor te iba a doler a ti.

Le había dolido profundamente, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Lysandro apenas sabía pocas cosas, le había contado que en su tristeza le había compuesto una canción. Pero nunca le dijo las veces que había soñado con ella, que se despertaba llorando, y que cuando Debrah le preguntaba por qué, él inventaba cualquier cosa.

\- Cometí un error, Cast. Muchos errores.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba "Cast", Deb le decía "Gatito", aunque odia a los gatos. Lysandro lo llama "Castiel", y su madre "Cassy". Pero el "Cast" solo era de ella.

Mierda. Cuanto la había extrañado.

\- Su…

\- ¿Sí?

No sabía que estaba diciendo, pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como las plantas necesitan el sol para crecer.

\- Te he echado de menos.

Sucrette volvió a llorar. Nunca la había oído llorar tanto, pero lo estaba haciendo. Llorando más que respirando.

\- Yo también, Cast. Y te extraño tanto que me estoy muriendo.

Se imaginó a Sucrette diciendo su nombre, con esos labios delgados y suaves, como los de un ángel.

Mierda, ella era un ángel.

¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella sin haber muerto? ¿Cómo había respirado durante todos esos años?

Castiel también tenía ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo por ella, si ambos lloraban ¿Cómo iban a terminar?

\- ¿Estás con ella aún? – Le preguntó cuando pudo calmarse.

\- Si.

\- Ah.

Castiel sabía que tenía que disculparse. Miró hacia atrás, a la cama en donde Debrah y él dormían. Ahí estaba ella, dando suaves ronquidos y moviéndose a cada rato.

Se arrepintió completamente de sus decisiones.

\- Supongo que nunca lo superamos ¿Eh?

\- Te amo, Cast.

Pero él no pudo responderle. No viendo a Debrah dormir en su cama. No después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Viktor, puedes decirme?

Entonces ella empezó a relatar lo ocurrido.

Esa noche habían tenido una pelea, una estupidez. Pero Sucrette había mencionado por accidente a Castiel, y Viktor la había golpeado. Ella le devolvió el golpe, pero de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación buscando refugio. Él había destrozado todo a su alcance.

\- Llama a la policía, Su.

\- Pero… no sé. Puedo hablar con él. Fue una pelea tonta.

\- Si se entera de que estamos hablando, va a empezar otra pelea.

\- ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Ella no va a pelear contigo después de esto?

\- Deb está dormida, ni la tormenta la despierta. No sabe nada.

\- Por favor no digas su nombre hablando conmigo. Te lo ruego. No puedo soportarlo.

Castiel suspira, cansado de todo. Con ganas de correr bajo la lluvia. Hasta donde sea. Hasta un puente, hasta la casa de Lysandro, hasta la de Sucrette. O incluso hasta cansarse.

\- No es tan insoportable cuando pasas tiempo con ella ¿Sabes?

\- Dejaste a todos tus amigos por ella. Deberías enmendar tu error. Por favor, ellos te extrañan mucho. Te separaste de ellos como si fueran insignificantes, nos abandonas. Y me dices que no es insoportable, como si fuera una buena chica ¿Cómo dices eso cuando te lastimó de esa forma? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en quererla si nos lastimó a todos?

\- ¿Cómo puedes amarme si te hice llorar de esa forma?

Se queda callada.

Castiel solo quiere oírla, como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Conversar con ella era de lo más entretenido. Siempre lo hacía pensar en las cosas más simples. Siempre convertía las cosas aburridas en interesantes.

Con Sucrette así eran las cosas.

\- No lo sé – Respondió ella – Pero lo hago. Y te extraño. No sé que se supone que debo hacer. Si tengo que irme de una vez, o me quedo, o le digo a la policía.

\- Primero tienes que calmarte. Dile a la policía, eso no puede volver a pasar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Quería salir por la puerta, por la ventana, o lo que sea. Pero salir de ahí, ir con Su, abrazarla, y nunca soltarla otra vez.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó, Cast? Estábamos tan bien. ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?

No sabía la respuesta. No recordaba qué había sucedido.

Podía oír a su espalda como Debrah se movía, le restó importancia hasta que escuchó sus pasos débiles en el suelo. Supo que era momento de cortar la llamada.

\- Nos vemos otro día ¿Si?

No quería imaginarse su rostro en ese momento, inundado de lágrimas.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?

Castiel tragó saliva. ¿De verdad podría verla otra vez? ¿Podría sin desmayarse?

Se apresuró al sentir la presencia de su novia caminando hasta él.

\- Claro que sí. Nos vemos.

Volvió a escuchar un sollozo.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Agregó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Te amo, Castiel.

Volvió a quedarse mudo por un segundo. Pero ya inventaría algo para Debrah.

\- Yo también – Le respondió con una alerta de lágrimas en los ojos – Ten cuidado ¿Si?

\- Muchas gracias.

Él cortó la llamada, y esperó que ella supiera en dónde se verían al día siguiente. Porque él lo sabía.

Su novia lo rodeó con los brazos, lentamente.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas, Gatito? – Le susurró al oído.

\- Mamá – Soltó de repente – Vamos a vernos mañana. Me extraña demasiado, dice.

Debrah sabía que su suegra la detestaba, por eso no dijo absolutamente nada.

Y Castiel se alegró de eso, porque no soportaría mentirle más. Tenía la emoción a flor de piel.

Al día siguiente la vería. Vería a Sucrette, quien por tantos años había sido su ángel. Que ahora estaba tan destruida, frágil como el cristal, y que antes había sido tan fuerte como el acero. Tan divertida y tan tranquila.

Todo lo contrarios a su novia, que ya estaba cansado de tener encima. Que tanto le había quitado.

Cuando ella volvió a acostarse, Castiel comenzó a andar mensajes de texto a sus compañeros.

Al pesado de Nathaniel, a los gemelos, a Iris. A todos los que pudo.

Y trató de enmendar su error, como le habían dicho esos labios de ángel.


End file.
